


Just a Red, Leather Jacket

by giors1



Series: Chances Are [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giors1/pseuds/giors1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Regina Mills had to deal with Emma Swan's red leather jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Red, Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published on my Tumblr.
> 
> Shameless fluff, definitely what I would do if OUaT was mine.  
> But it's not.  
> Unlike errors: those are mine, here.

The first time Regina Mills unexpectedly saw a red leather jacket was when she found an irritating blonde in front of her door. She heard noises, voices; she was sure the anxiety she could feel in her veins could go away with a glass of cider.

When she saw the jacket, she hated it right away.

At that time, she couldn’t avoid to hate that blonde woman, who also happened to be Henry’s biological mother.

And she hated her wonderful hair.

And her long, tapered fingers grabbing a glass of cider.

And those lips. Moving, biting, drinking.

_And the red jacket. Unbearable._

..

The second time Regina Mills unexpectedly saw that red lather jacket was when Emma drove her to Portland for their second anniversary; she listened to some music from a band she couldn’t recall the name while Emma’s hand was tenderly squeezing hers, whispering words from an horrible song.

That night she couldn’t believe her girlfriend was Emma Swan, who also happened to be the mother of their son.

And she couldn’t believe she could wake up every morning with those blonde hair invading her pillow. And her long, tapered fingers intertwined with hers.

And those lips. Moving, biting, kissing.

Then she saw the red jacket again, and she couldn’t believe Emma still had it.

_Emma took it from the car just when Regina said she was feeling cold. Unbearable._

..

The third time Regina Mills unexpectedly saw that red jacket was during an hot summer day, when she found it hidden in a corner of their closet, trying to make some space for new clothes, skinny jeans and boots.

She saw the red leather jacket again, and this time she decided it was perfect moment to get rid of it.

But before, she observed it carefully. Trying to understand the logic behind that garment.

And she touched lightly the shoulders, where familiar, blonde, curly hair had touched the fabric.

And she touched the zipper, retracing and recalling the sinuous movement of long, tapered fingers opening and closing it.

And she took it in her hands, just for a few seconds.

_And she wore it, just for a few seconds._

_And she also put her hands on the pockets, just like Emma had done a million times. Just for a few seconds._

..

The first and only time Emma Swan saw her red leather jacket worn by her girlfriend was during an hot summer day, just when she was about to finish her shift and go home.

She simply saw Regina Mills, her girlfriend, her friend, her family, wearing her jacket, despite the heat.

Shocking.

And Regina Mills was walking towards her, smiling.

Illogical.

And her girlfriend also had an hand in the pocket.

“ _No. You found the jacket”_

_“Yes. I found the ring”_


End file.
